Innovative Reality
by EqualDemise731
Summary: Matthew Williams a shy petite blonde, age 19 when he suddenly disappeared from his home in Ontario, Canada on October 17th 2009. His twin brother Alfred claims that he has been abducted. Not by a serial killer, but by aliens. What is civilization like after his abuction?


Yeah, yeah i know i have two other Fics to finish, pfft, but I was paraniod for a whole week after watching tons of alien related films/documentries! And sorry for the mistakes. I do not know how to use beta, and I'm terrible at editing(hides behind notebook), but there will only be a couple chapters for this...

* * *

Matthew Williams a shy petite blonde, age 19 when he suddenly disappeared from his home in Ontario, Canada on October 17th 2009. His twin brother Alfred claims that he has been abducted. Not by a serial killer, but by aliens. His claims of his brother's abduction has been put aside as nonsense. A month later Alfred entered a psychiatric hospital from his so called 'insanity' and stayed there until one night he disappeared. Security cameras at the psychiatric hospital recorded a flash of light and nothing else. Whatever happened to Matthew Williams and Alfred F. Jones? Were both boys actually abducted by 'aliens'? Kidnapped? Ran away? Their disappearance remains unknown.

-oOo-

His eyelashes fluttered revealing purple eyes. He could see the sky with so many glittering stars. All the stars were moving though, like satellites. No they were not satellites but what were they? His body felt stiff like he slept for days. In his confusion he realized that he was lying motionless next to a collapsed concrete bridge. Unable to remember anything he looked over into the night. He could only see so far, that it was mainly flat land. The air was difficult to inhale it felt like he was submerged in water. To the left, in the distance was the soft glow of lights with thick clouds hovering above. Noticing the faded blackness of a road, it seemed if it was crumbling to almost nothing. The thick air begun to smell of rancid meat an orange glow on the right caught his eyes. It seemed if there was a car accident. His first instinct was to call 911, but where was his phone? Was he a part of the accident? The only thing he could do was lay on the warm dirt, unmoving.

Sirens could be heard from a distance. The familiar red and blue lights were racing though the sky. Why were the lights in the air? The sound of an air craft landing, not the slicing sounds of a helicopter but like an air plane. Dust flew into the air; bright lights blinded him, the sound of people yelling, blurry figures running past. A tall shadowy figure kneeled down next to the blonde boy.

-oOo-

"What is your name?" He could barely understand the strange man with the thick accent. The man with the thick accent was now sitting in a comfy looking black leather chair. Very tall man, with a grey blazer matching pants and a black turtle neck shirt, his hair could be mistaken as white but there was a tint of blonde if you looked close enough. The eyes of the stranger were similar to the blonde boy's but were more intimidating. "Answer the question." With the tone of the man's voice it was obvious he was getting impatient. In one swift motion the man was out of the room. The blonde boy looked at the empty seat, wishing to sit in the unoccupied black leather chair, but was burdened to sit on a cold steel one instead.

He hung his head low whispering "My name is Matthew"

-oOo-

"The boy will not speak" The thick accent man slammed his fist on the oval shaped table furious. "What shall I do with him?"

"Now, now Ivan, you will ruin another table with your sudden outbursts." In a soothing manner, a man across from Ivan sipped on a cup of tea. With stern emerald eyes the man stood up. "Let me talk to the lad, you can take a short break."

Nodding Ivan went to get a cup of coffee.

His purple eyes stared out to the millions of buildings cramped together, rising higher beyond the clouds seemingly endless. Vehicles flew by like flies, scrambling. There was a hint of sadness in those eyes. Taking the final sips of his coffee Ivan placed a mug on a tray that hovered by his side. "Leave" the hovering tray did as told and floated away. Sighing Ivan pressed his head against the glass. "I'm tired".

-oOo-

"The boy still refuses to speak" The emerald eyed man angrily loosened his tie. "You can try again Ivan!"

Nodding, Ivan entered the office. He had a couple ideas to get the blond boy to talk, without violence. "Hello again. I did not get the chance to introduce myself properly. My name is Ivan." *fail at the nice smile* "And what is your name?" Ivan watched the blond fidget with the hem of the white t-shirt. "Okay, um, I'm Ivan Braginsky and I'm from Western Russia! I like vodka and sunflowers!" A frown was printed on the Russian's face, anxiously waiting to see if his little idea would work.

The lips of the anonymous boy parted slightly. Maybe Ivan will get his answer. Eyes of the same color met. "M-my name is M-mathew" The soft voice from the blond was barely audible. "And I'm from Canada."

"Ah Matt-thvi…Erm… Matew…. Mathrew…" The boy slightly smiled at Ivan's failed attempts to pronounce his name. "Hmmm? That is funny, da? Well my accent is heavy. Now may I hear you speak some more Matvey?"

"U-um" Mathew was unsure on what to say. There were questions but how would he ask without rambling on. The only question that passed through his lips was "Where am I?"

"Hmmm? Do you not know? Well of course, I am sorry." The Russian chuckled "You are in The Ninth Republic Matvey"

"Ninth Republic? What is that?" Mathew scratched his head. "Is it a building?"

"Nyet, it's the city we're in. You're at the 2nd police post and you will be moved into a different post later today."

"You mean police station?" Unsure what the Russian was talking about he looked around. Everything seemed different. The desk was something out of spaceballs(If you can imagine that desk!), and there were unfamiliar gadgets next to the door. And And is that table floating!? Now that he notices, he remembers the door did not swung open but slid. "Um what is today?"

"It is Sunday. October The 17th"

"Eh? Year?" He wondered why it was still the 17th. He remembers falling asleep in his bed, but awaking in the middle of nowhere.

"2523." The Russian smiled, again, in a creepy manner. "Is there something wrong?"

"2-25..23? A-are you sure?" Mathew stuttered, not believing the given information. "N-no. This is a prank." He stood up knocking down the silver chair. "You're lying" Backing up until his back hit the wall. "Its October 17th 2009 in Canada! Its snowing I just know it! And, and my brother! He wanted to. To. To go to a Halloween party in America in a several days… And. And. Its not 2523!"

"Ah, Matvey, please calm down." Ivan stood up following the confused blond. He watched the blond shake his head violently.

"Non, this can't be right!" The Russian grabbed the Canadian by the shoulders turning him around. Ivan placed his hand on the wall giving a command. The walls disappeared instantaneously revealing a glass window revealing the dark orange glowing city. The blonde's mouth was open in awe as he gazed upon the city. Looking up, the buildings could not be seen about the thick smog. Looking down it was the same. "Oh god"

"Matvey…. You are confused. Canada is no longer a country since World War III. And there are no holidays anymore. I'm sure you're just remembering things you recently learned in school, da?"

"Hey git!" The emerald eyed man burst into the room. "What the hell? Don't rape the bloody victim you idiot!"

"Huh?" Ivan noticed the position they were in. His arms were holding the boy's hips against his own, as Mathew was leaned towards the massive window. Quickly he released the surprise blonde then stood in a stiff stance with a slight tint of blush dusted across his face. "Oh"

"Did you get the kid to talk or what!" The emerald eyed man pointed to the Canadian.

"Da. His name is Matvey" He mentally cursed his thick accent. When the blonde's name was said he turned around.

"Um?"

"So you now speak. Well then. My name is Arthur. You've already met Ivan." Arthur walked over to the blonde patting his shoulder. "Lad, can you tell me why the hell you were outside of the city? Its dangerous to wander out there without the proper equipment."

Matthew did not bother to answer Arthur's question. The thick eyebrows on the man were very hypnotizing. "Eyebrows"

"What?" Arthur shook his fist in the air. "Y-you! You shut up!"

-oOo-

"So you don't remember Earth being like this?" Arthur shook his head. "Then how do you remember Earth than?"

Matthew placed a finger on his lower lip and looked up at the ceiling deep in thought. "Well I remember there were a lot of trees in Canada, and-" Arthur took out a flat device typing something.

Matthew stood on the steps of his home in Ontario, Canada. It was October 16th, 2009, a fresh blanket of snow fell earlier that day, making the area glitter. He was waiting for his twin brother, Alfred, to come pick him up. A familiar red dodge sped down the private snow covered road, coming to a skidding stop just a couple meters away from the porch. Half scared to death Matthew flung his hot coco onto Alfred's windshield. "Are you crazy!"

"Dude, Not cool! Now your beavers would want my amazing tasting windshield!" Alfred ran into his twin's house.

-oOo-

"Ah yes, your full name Matthew Williams" Arthur read from the holographic device.

"Wow." Matthew was astonished by the technology.

"Born July 1st 1990. And you went missing in October 2009?" Arthur looked up at the black faced Canadian. "

"Y-yes? I don't know. I don't feel like I went missing or anything. I f-feel like I just went to bed and woke up to be one of Alfred's pranking victims!"

"Hmmm? Alfred?" Arthur scrolled through the holographic device looking at millions of photos in mere seconds.

Ivan looked over at the confused Canadian. There was something about the boy that made Ivan feel light. Ivan wanted to be close to the petite boy, he wanted to make sure that everything will be okay, and that it was all a misunderstanding. He traced the curve of the innocent face from the jaw line to the neck with his eyes. Ivan had the sudden urge to touch the snowy skin of Matthew, he wondered if it was soft and warm. There was a curl bouncing in the Canadian's face that Ivan wanted to brush away. Innocent amethyst orbs met dark purple. It felt time had completely stopped. What was the unfamiliar feeling in the Russian's chest?

"Hmmm, so do you remember anything from those 500 years as a missing person?" Arthur curiously looked over to the dazed blond, startling him.

"Five.. Five hundred y-years?" Matthew couldn't believe what he was hearing, he didn't believe what he heard throughout. He started to feel light headed. The room began to spin. Before he knew it everything was dimmed to black.

* * *

Yes, I know, Alot of babywords, but when it comes to big smart words I'm just 'WUT?" haha...

Hmmm, maybe I do need to learn how to use beta... Ugh! Help?


End file.
